(1) Field of the Invention
This invention provides a high retention coaxial connector, characterized in that when the connector and the coupling are locked in a final lockup position, the compression of a slotted sleeve and slotted spring results in electromechanical integration by the clamping force created by the spring in the slotted sleeve against the aluminum shield and the central conductor of the coaxiable cable.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In common cable TV systems, wireless TV systems and Collective Antenna TV system it is common practice to run a matter trunk line to the distributor, wherefrom sub-trunk lines feed to user""s terminals, so that at these terminals signals transmitted by the TV emission systems are received. It is at the tail ends of coaxial cables that the trunk line is coupled to a cable connector, and in that manner, assembled to the distributor. FIG. 1A illustrates a coaxial connector that is currently in use nowadays. The purpose of the coaxial connector in the main is to secure optimum coupling between the coaxial shield and the connector body, which is prerequisite to the transmission of electric signals. The coaxial connector 100 comprises a connector body 101, a first coupling sleeve 102, screwed onto one end of the body 101, and a second coupling sleeve 103, screwed unto one end of this first coupling sleeve 102. The connector body 101 comprises an annular collar 104, a damper 105 coaxially assembled within the collar 104, as well as moisture-sealing gasket 106 installed between the internal surface of the body 101 and the terminal end of the collar 104. A harness 107 is coaxially installed inside the second coupling sleeve 103, and a contact 108 is coaxially installed inside the harness 107. A wedge 116 is abutted upon the damper 105.
As shown in FIG. 1B, the damper 105 is executed to be an annular member 110, with both sides having several protrusion detents 111, which engages bulging wall 119 on the collar 104, thereby confining the damper 105 in the collar 104. Referring to FIG. 1C, it will be appreciated that coaxially installed into the second sleeve 103 is a contact 108 of which one end, the contact end 112, may be coupled with the distributor to consummate electric connection, whereas another end, being the clamp end 113, is endowed with inner threads 114 in addition to a plurality of grooves 115.
Structured accordingly, what must be done in the first place as the coaxial connector 100 and the cable 200 are to be assembled together, is to have the loose end of the cable stripped so that outer coating 118 is left naked clear of both the aluminum shield and the core leader 117. Next, insert the cable 200 thus prepared into the body 101 of the connector, thirdly, combine the body 101 with the first coupling sleeving 102 by intertwining each other, causing the damper 105 by its interiority to tightly wrap the aluminum shield 116. Fourthly, the body 101 of the connector into which cable 200 has been established is screwed with the second sleeve 102 culminating in having the core leader 117 of the cable inserted into the inner threads 114 of the contact 108. Structured accordingly, the core leader 117 is compelled to wind up secured by the contact 108, and electric connection is consummated.
The foregoing assembly is awkward and cumbersome which invariably lowers or restricts working efficiency on the part of the working staff. Moreover, with the interior part of the damper 105 tightly wrapping up the external part of the aluminum shield 116, in a rigid to rigid encounter, weathering effects or other causes, such as, for example: heat expansion and cold shrinkage, due to climatological change, wind blown vibration, fatigue or material rigidity, can often bring the damper 105 to aluminum shield 116 clamping to lose force, and that eventually will frustrate the good bond between the coaxial shield and the connector body, causing impaired performance of transmission of electric signals, all the more so in dealing with digital transmission services. To prevent that possibility, working technicians on duty will have to clamp tight the connector body 101 against the first coupling sleeve 102 again each year, and then that simply resulting in additional cost expense, and time spent, for that reason it deserves deliberation for other solutions.
In view of the above discussions, the inventor, verily a professional having been engaged in the art for years, had spent time and labor, energy in working for improvement, and has finally brought up this invention, high retention coaxial connector.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a high retention coaxial connector, with the body of the connector equipped with a first contact spring which will compel the aluminum shield of the cable into electromechanical bonding to thereby assure reliable electric connections.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high retention coaxial connector, in which the body of the connector is internally mounted with a second contact spring which will compel the core leader of the cable that is being worked with into electromechanical integration so as to assure reliable electric conduction.
Referring first of all to FIG. 2, a panoramic view of the longitudinal section of the high retention coaxial connector 1 structured according to the invention, it will be seen that the coaxial connector 1 comprises the connector body 10 and a coupling 20. Referring to FIG. 3, it will seen that said connector body 10 of the connector is composed of a body 11 with a container hole 12 therein, the container hole 12 further contains a threaded bore 13 which is coaxial with an annular member 30, an annular sleeve 40, an annular collar 50, and a moisture-sealing gasket 14.